Good Company
by C001Dude
Summary: Deviation from a memory Legosi had in Ch60


His wool was soft. Really soft. Maybe even the softest Legosi had ever felt. Well, it was the only wool he had ever felt and he decided to stop touching it because he had been for too long now.

"Sorry." He said.

Tem just smiled.

"I'm excited that San's going to announce what play we're doing, though, I think we know who the lead will be." His words didn't have any ill intent, just honest humor. Legosi looked over to Louis, who was warming up by himself. Even the stag seemed to already know. Tem was softly humming to himself.

"Okay guys, I know you're anxious for the play, so please be patient while I hand out the scripts." The pelican said. He put a script on Legosi's lap on his way around.

Adler.

He didn't know what the play was about, but a few students were exchanging excited looks.

"This is going to be so cool!" One of them whispered.

"Actors, your parts are already highlighted. We will start the first read through now. Stage hands will start tearing down the last set."

The actors started to get together with a lot of grumbling from Bill. San started assigning jobs to the stage crew.

"Legosi, I'm sure you're okay with spot light again?"

Legosi nodded and headed up to the spotlight. It was exactly how he had left it. The only thing he had to do was remove the blue cellophane from the light. He sat in the rafters for the rest of the rehearsal, listening to the actors read through their lines.

\--

The next day was just as uneventful for the stage crew. San hadn't designed the set yet, so most just watched the actors on the empty stage. After their first read through, they had more of a sense of what their character was. The lines were still rocky, but the story was clearer. Legosi sat in his usual spot.

"Mind if I join you?" Tem's head popped up from the ladder. "San didn't give me anything to do today." He crawled over and sat down next to Legosi. Their feet dangled over the stage. Tem sighed. "The first few weeks are so boring."

The next few weeks were, as Tem said, boring. Although Legosi never minded. It was time he had to himself, and as of recently, time spent with Tem. The alpaca had become a usual up in the rafters. There wasn't a whole lot of talking at first, just Tem humming. Tem never pushed Legosi to say anything, or get a reaction out of him. The wolf liked that and found himself responding more with each day. Sometimes they would have entire conversations, with Tem at the lead, of course.

There was something about the alpaca that made it easy to say what was on Legosi's mind. Maybe it was the apparent lack of judgement or the fact that Tem was already speaking his own mind. Or maybe it was that Tem listened. Not just with his ears but the rest of him. His entire body would shift forward when Legosi spoke and his eyes would hold Legosi's.

\--

"Hey, Legosi! Could you help me with this?"

Legosi walked over, wondering why anyone would let the alpaca lift a wooden beam by himself. The two of them moved it backstage, where Legosi propped it up against the wall.

"It must be nice, being that strong." Tem said. "Maybe if I start lifting weights, I can be as strong as you by graduation." He held up his arm to show off his muscles.

Legosi smiled.

\--

Room 701 sat down at their usual table. Collot was helping Voss up to the table as usual. Durham and Miguno were in a heated debate over something unimportant as usual. Jack was fussing over something wrong with Legosi's uniform as usual. It might have been his tie, he hadn't been paying attention as usual. The only thing out of the ordinary was Legosi's shadow. Everyone stopped to look at the alpaca that had been trailing Legosi.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?"

The table seemed to do a collective shrug and went back to what they were doing. The coyote continued his rebuttle.

"I'm telling you! Rubber balls are superior because tennis balls get hair stuck in between your teeth!"

"San says he has the designs for the set. I think we start building today." Tem said.

Legosi thought about that while he chewed. While he did that, Jack and Tem talked around him about their math class together. Legosi liked listening to both of them talk. Tem's shoulder kept rubbing Legosi's arm. It made him feel tingly.

\--

"Has Riz been acting different to you?" Tem asked while their feet dangled over the stage. He kept kicking his feet together, occasionally one would tap Legosi.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He seems… different." Tem tried to piece it together for himself. "He's definitely bigger. Do all carnivores go through growth spurts like that?"

"Some do." Legosi said.

"I guess I'll ask him when we hang out tonight."

Legosi watched Riz. He certainly seemed different. Almost like he had trouble controlling his strength. "Must be a bear thing."

\--

Legosi lay in bed thinking about the touch over lunch. Why was it stuck in his head? Tem was his friend. Wasn't he? Why would this touch be different than any other friend. They certainly became close quickly. Legosi didn't recall them talking much before. They just happened to be in the same club. He just happened to like Tem's company.

And his humming. He never seemed to have a reason to do it. Just that he was happy. And it wasn't a song that Legosi had ever heard. It was one that he wanted to listen to more. It was a nice constant in his life. Soft and gentle.

Like Tem.

Legosi's phone started ringing. A panicked voice whispered to him.

"Legosi. I'm hurt. I think he might kill me."

"Where are you?!" Legosi leapt from the bed and went out the door. He didn't bother putting on his shoes.

"I'm in the gym." Tem's voice strained into the phone. "I'm scared."

Legosi sprinted through the hallways. Tem was still on the line but Legosi hushed him but Legosi hushed him so Riz wouldn't hear. Tem's quick and uneven breaths were the only thing that told him he was okay. Legosi's nails clicked against the cold tiles. A door pounded at the end of the hallway. The chains keeping it shut rattled desperately. Tem's eyes stared out at Legosi. The matted wool on his cheeks had absorbed as many tears as it could but they kept flowing.

A massive figure stepped out from the shadows. He started to say something but Legosi couldn't hear over the rattling and Tem's painful cries. Legosi kicked at the door. It didn't budge. The bear's empty eyes moved to glance at the wolf behind the door. He began running in a hulking way towards the alpaca. Legosi kicked the door harder. And again.

The handle fell off, freeing the chains. Legosi reached in and grabbed Tem by the arm. They ran down the hallway together. Riz burst through the doors, breaking one off its hinges. His breath was loud and savage. He ran after the pair, quickly catching up. Legosi pulled Tem up by the arm and began carrying him. The alpaca's arms and legs squeezed around him. His neck hugged against Legosi's.

Riz got closer. Legosi panted as he tried to go faster. His legs felt like jelly already. The adrenaline was pushing him along, but not enough. The bears footfalls were right behind him.

They suddenly stopped with a strangled "Grrrk!"

Legosi slowed to a walk and then stopped. He turned. Riz had vanished.

He jogged the rest of the way back to 701, Tem tucked safely in his arms. He burst through the door, startling everyone in their beds. Jack was the first to jump out. The first to notice Tem's bloody uniform. They quickly sat him down and Jack cleaned up the wound and wrapped it.

"It's not too deep but you'll have to visit the nurse first thing in the morning." Jack said.

Tem did not respond. His eyes stared down at the floor. He began shaking. Legosi got down and hugged him. It felt like Tem's body was going to tear itself apart. Jack also added his arms to the hug, as did the rest of the room. The alpaca shivered while the canines tried to smother it out with their arms.

Tem's body exhausted itself and he fell asleep. Legosi lay him down on his bed close to the wall and crawled in on the edge, giving him plenty of room. Legosi closed his eyes, waiting for Riz to burst in. To look at him with those empty eyes. If he wanted Tem, he was going to have to get through a wolf first.

He began to drift off. A hand tightly gripped his shirt, pulling him back to consciousness . He opened his eyes. Tem was tiredly trying to burrow his way into Legosi's arms. He opened them, allowing him in. He looked so fragile, Legosi didn't dare squeeze him, instead he draped his arm over him, allowing its weight to rest over him. Tem's nose was firmly planted between Legosi's collarbone. His body twitched from nightmares. Legosi closed his eyes, waiting with the squirming alpaca.

He kept his eyes closed when Tem woke up and slipped from his arms in the early morning. He had no idea what to say so he pretended to be asleep.

\--

Legosi sat in silence up in the rafters as he usually did. Tem's usual spot was empty, leaving an uncomfortable absence. He had barely showed up to school that week. When he did, he didn't talk. He didn't smile. He just seemed to go through the motions.

When rehearsal got out, Legosi made a trip to Tem's room. A wolf walking through the herbivore dorm got plenty of stares. He knocked on Tem's door. At least what he hoped was Tem's door. A different alpaca opened the door. He was dark brown.

"Is Tem here? He didn't show up to rehearsal today."

The other alpaca looked inside. "Tem, someone from the drama club is here."

Legosi came in. Tem sat up in his bed. His curtains were partially closed, casting a shadow that obscured the dark circles under his eyes. His arm looked like it was healing well.

"Hey, Legosi." He smiled. It quickly fell away.

"We missed you at rehearsal today." Legosi said, unsure of where to stand.

"That was very kind of you to think of me." He said and shifted over. "You can sit if you'd like."

Legosi sat down. "Do you think you'll come to class tomorrow?"

"I'll try." His voice was unsure.

"I'd like it if you did."

Tem sighed and fell back into his bed. Legosi joined him.

"Are those stars?" Legosi motioned to the glow in the dark stars scattered across the ceiling of Tem's bed.

He let out a soft chuckle. "It's childish, I know. But I like them." His smile vanished again. "What if he comes to get me again?"

"I haven't seen Riz around since that night. I think he's gone."

"But he could be out there."

"I'll protect you." Legosi said.

Tem's voice came out in a strained whisper as new tears began to form. "I wish I was brave like you."

Legosi stayed with him until he finished crying.

"Hey Legosi." Tem sniffed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I just have some homework."

Tem swallowed. "Would you want to meet me by the North Stairwell at 10? There's something I'd like to show you."

"Ok." Legosi said.

He couldn't imagine what Tem should could possibly show him at the stairwell. He was already thinking about it as he said goodbye to Tem. His homework was harder than usual. Jack and the other canines commented that Legosi seemed more distracted than usual. It wasn't a new lesson. In fact it was something they had learned first year. He felt he cared less. His tail wagged more when he thought about what Tem could be showing him.

He showed up at 9:55. By 9:55, he had already been wandering around nearby for ten minutes before for finally "showing up." Tem showed up at 10:00, carrying a large black case with him. He leaned to the side, countering the seemingly heavy case.

"Sorry if I made you wait." He breathed.

"It's ok, I just got here." Legosi said. "Do you need help with that?"

"That would be helpful." He said. "We just need to get it up the stairs."

'We' meant Legosi. Not that he minded. Tem tried to help but that made it harder. It was certainly heavier than Legosi had expected. Towards the top of the stairs, he found himself short of breath. Tem went around Legosi and took out some keys and opened the door at the top. Cool air blew down the stairwell.

Legosi heaved the case onto the roof, setting it down next to a blanket Tem laid out. Tem flipped open the case revealing an expensive looking telescope.

"It took me three years to save up for this." He said proudly. "The astronomy club gave me special permission to be up here. They even gave me a key and everything."

Legosi nodded He had been wondering how Tem had gotten ahold of the key. He certainly didn't seem like the type to steal. Legosi watched Tem set up the telescope with interest. He put it together with great care. The alpaca seemed to relax more, holding the telescope, like seeing an old friend. The stress of the night seemed to wash out of him.

"Okay!" Tem said. He put his eye on the viewfinder. "So what would you like to see first? Jupiter is visible tonight. Saturn will be over there." He pointed at the horizon. He kept excitedly pointing out different planets and constellations while Legosi waited for them to actually use the telescope.

"Oh, I was rambling again. Here." Tem scooted over so Legosi could look through.

He let out a breath. He had always watched the moon in the sky but now as his eye scanned the surface, he seemed so close to it. If he jumped he could grab a rock off of its colorless surface.

"Do wolves feel a connection to the moon? Everyone seems to think so." Tem didn't wait for a response. "I like the moon because it's so close. We get one of the most beautiful heavenly bodies watching over us."

"This is incredible." Legosi looked over to Tem, who started to grin at Legosi's approval.

"Oh! You've got to see Jupiter!" He carefully searched and gave Legosi the viewfinder again. "And Saturn is great too!" Tem continued to guide Legosi through the stars. He saw things he never dreamed of seeing. And the alpaca had a beautiful familiarity with all of it.

Their arms touched, sending tingles into Legosi. He could feel Tem's nervous heart, which made his own beat faster. A pinky gingerly touched the back of Legosi's hand. It got bolder and a smaller hand wrapped three of his fingers up.

"You can squeeze harder if you'd like." Legosi said. Tem's hand did just that. His head rested on Legosi's shoulder. Legosi took his arm from Tem, wrapping it around him and pulling him in more. Tem felt like he was about to pass out from nerves so Legosi leaned them back onto the blanket. Tem kept Legosi's hand on his chest but couldn't help and point out a few more constellations as he calmed down. Legosi smiled. He wondered if Tem would like Rhino.

"Thank you for being there for me." Tem softly kissed Legosi on the cheek. They continued to look up at the stars while Tem hummed something only Tem knew the tune to.


End file.
